Secrets of ancient Egypt
by Eternity's Heir
Summary: Shonen - ai in later chapters. 5000 years ago Yami sealed himself in his puzzle but why did he do it? What does the new boy Yuki (OC) have to do with his past and why does he have a millennium item that isn't supposed to exist?
1. The new boy

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic that I've posted online, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thoughts are shown like this, '....' Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please. By the way there is no Shonen - ai related stuff in this chap but there will be in the chapters to come. 

---------------------------------------------------------

PROLOUGE:

A tomb in ancient Egypt, three figures are in the middle of the throne room; one a cold hearted high priest who has just fought against the reining pharaoh, the second is the pharaoh who is holding a boy of around seventeen's body, the third is the pharaoh's brother who is staring at his brother in confusion. "Yami?" the brother asks. Yami does not answer his brother he just stares at the boy who opens his eyes slightly and whispers,  
"I told you I would die for you and I meant it....." Yami starts to cry, "Don't be sad....I told you that everyone eventually ends up alone there is no true happiness....." the boy's eyes slowly close and he breathes his last breath. "I can't live without you.....so I seal myself inside my puzzle until I must be awoken again....hopefully you'll be there to.....Tohma." with this a golden light fills the room when the light disappears none of the men are to be found. 

And thus we travel five thousand years through time to the day when the pharaoh and the boy are reunited.

CHAPTER 1 The New Boy

'I hate school....' a boy of seventeen with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white traditional male Japanese school uniform thinks. The boy next to him nudges his arm, "Hey Tomi, at least try to pay attention...we have exams coming up soon..." "Can it Kabia!" Tomi mutters back. "Will you two please pay attention!?" the teacher yells at Seto and Tomi. "Yes Aburagi." both boys mutter. The teacher turns back to the board as the door to the classroom opens and the principal of the school walks into the room with a boy who has, short blonde hair and blue eyes. "Excuse me Aburagi but you have a new student." "It's okay Tamaki." The principal then turns to the rest of the class, "Everyone please say hello to Yuki Nagisa." "Hello!" the class all said in unison just happy that their lesson had been interrupted. "Yuki you may take a seat behind Tomi. " The teacher says as the principal leaves the room. Yuki walks over and nervously sits behind Tomi and next to a boy named Yugi. "Hello..." Yugi mutters in a soft tone as the new boy sits next to him. Tomi and Kaiba both turn and look at Yuki. "Um....hello..." the boy mutters in a barely audible tone. "What's your problem?" Tomi asks. "What do you think?! He's new lay off him!" Kaiba nearly yells causing the teacher to turn around. "That's it! You all have the rest of the day off!" he yells as he stomps from the room and down the hall. "YEAH PARTY!!" an albino yells as he shuts the door and runs over to Yugi and the others. "Hello, I'm Ryou...". Yuki nods and turns to stare out of the window, the guys around him stare. Ryou gets a evil grin on his face and reaches into his pocket, he pulls out a golden ring with five pointy spear type things on the bottom of it. Yugi notices it and gets a worried look on his face as do Kaiba and Tomi. The albino closes his eyes as the ring begins to slightly glow, once he opens his eyes he puts it back into his pocket and walks over and stands in front of Yuki. The new boy looks up at the albino, "Yes?" he asks in a soft tone. "I just wanted to say hi myself...names Bakura." the one standing says in a lower tone then normal. Yuki jumps and falls backwards onto Yugi knocking him out of his seat and onto the floor. Bakura stares at Yuki then quickly grabs the ring which glows slightly, he puts the ring back up and walks over to Yuki holding his hand out to him, "Forgive Bakura....he loves scaring people...". Yuki glances at him then picks himself up and starts towards the door. Ryou and the others watch as he leaves the room, "Nice going Ryou...now you scared him even more..." Yugi says as he pulls himself off the ground. "Hehe...yeah sorry about that..." They all sit back down as four more people come into the room. "HEY! Joey, Malik, Anzu, Tristan!" Tomi yells as they approach, they all smile and say hello. "I saw some guy come out of here crying a few minutes ago....what happened?" Tristan asks. "Cry....I made him cry?!" Ryou starts to cry himself while banging his head on the desk a couple of times. "What did you do to the new kid?!" Malik asks softly while kneeling down next to Ryou. "He let Bakura meet him...." Yugi fills them in. "Dude are you crazy?!" Joey yells at Ryou. "No...but..." "He shouldn't have been able to tell the difference..." Malik mutters while leaning against the window. "What do you mean he shouldn't have noticed?!" Kaiba asks curiously. "Normal humans can't really tell a difference between alter egos...especially with Ryou and Bakura...they look so much alike...." "That makes since....kinda...." Joey mutters while pulling up a chair next to Kaiba. "Well what do we do now? He's probably scared to death of us now..." Tomi mutters. "I'm going to go talk to him." Yugi says as he gets up and walks out of the room, the others stare after him silently. 

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you all like it, R&R! 


	2. Yuki meets Yami

I'm back!!! Gomen for taking so long to post this chapter.

CHAPTER 2 

Yuki meets Yami

Yugi walks down into a court yard area in between the main building of the school and the gym. Yuki

was sitting on one of the benches crying silently. "Are you ok Yuki?" the tricolor haired boy asks as he

sits next to the blonde. 

Yuki nods, "I'm fine...."

"Are you sure? What Bakura did was wrong....". 

"No Yugi really I'm fine...." Yuki stands up and wipes tears from his eyes, "I just never

expected to find any millennium items here."

Yugi nods then jumps up and blinks a couple of times, "You know about the millennium items?!"

Yuki turns to shorter and smiles, "Yes...actually I have one of my own."

Yugi gaps at Yuki as Yami who is now interested in his hikari's conversation appears next to Yugi in

spirit form. Yugi closes his mouth and says, "You do?! But I thought that there are only seven of

them and they all had owners!"

Yuki glances at Yugi's right side, "Um....yeah well I um....Who are you?" he asks nodding towards Yami.

"You can see me?!" Yami stutters out. 

Yugi smiles, "Hey Yami!" He then hugs him. 

Yuki stares at Yami, I know him! But how?! I mean he's just a spirit!

"Yuki, you okay?!" Yugi asks in a sweet tone. Yuki blinks a couple of times,

"Yeah....I uh....." he puts his right hand into his pocket as if reaching for something. After a

moment he looks back at Yami, "Who are you?!"

Yugi smiles, "His names Yami! Isn't he cute!!" the former pharaoh's hikari hugs him tightly.

Yuki chuckles softly, "Please to meet you Yami." he says with a bow.

Yami nods, "Same to you but why are you bowing?"

Yuki stares at him, "I don't know....you just seemed kinda important to me."

Yugi smirks, "Of course he's important! He's a former pharaoh of Egypt!!"

Yami glares at his hikari, "YUGI! Why did you tell him that?!"

Yuki stares at Yami wide eyed. "Your the pharaoh?!!" Yugi and Yami both turn to Yuki.

"Yeah...I am why?" Yami asks quietly. 

Yuki turns his head and looks at the sky, "Well....I....."

"YUGI! YUKI!" Joey and Tomi yell as they and the rest of the 'gang' come into the

courtyard. Yami heads back into the puzzle, Yugi and Yuki turn to the gang as they approach. 

"What is it?" Yugi asks.

"Schools over with!" Malik says. 

"Oh, hey Yuki we're all heading to Kaiba's house, you wanna come?" Yugi asks the blonde.

Yuki looks up at him and at the others who are encouraging him to come, "I'm sorry Yugi....but I can't,

I need to help my mom finish unpacking. I'll see you guys on Monday." he then turns and proceeds

off campus. The others stare after him.

"What do you think his problem is?" Joey asks. 

"He's probably still mad at Ryou." Tomi says with a smirk.

"I don't think that's it..." Yugi says.

"Well then what is it?" Kaiba asks.

"I think he's a little scared of Yami." Yugi says quietly.

"Yami?! You mean like King Yami?" Ryou asks. Yugi nods. "How does he know Yami?!"

"Yami kinda came out a met him....." Yugi mumbles. 

"What happened?!" Malik asks.

"I'll tell you guys once we get to Kaiba's house." The shortest boy says as they all head

towards Kaiba's mansion. 


End file.
